


Джо

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Андерсон регулярно вмешивается в мысли Дредда, и он решает с этим разобраться.
Relationships: Cassandra Anderson/Joseph Dredd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Джо

— Андерсон, — процедил Джозеф сквозь зубы, борясь с подступающей яростью. Он снова слышал её, снова был там, в её голове, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Судьям не снятся сны. Так поговаривали в Мега-Сити Один, и до недавнего времени Дредд считал так же. Он вершил правосудие на улицах города, а возвращаясь домой, смывал с себя накопившуюся за целый день грязь и проваливался в пустоту. Он засыпал, едва коснувшись подушки, и открывал глаза, когда сквозь зашторенное окно в комнату начинали просачиваться первые солнечные лучи. О сновидениях Джозеф Дредд знал понаслышке, но сам был лишён их. До этого дня.

Он отправил в изо-кубы троих, ещё двоих уложил на месте, зачитав им список всех нарушений, за которые наступала мгновенная смертная казнь. Труповозка приехала быстро; Дредд проследил за тем, чтобы тела погрузили в машину и, бросив последний взгляд на безобразные трупы, уверенно зашагал прочь, не испытывая ни боли, ни радости, ни даже лёгкого отвращения.

Он гнал мотоцикл по полупустой трассе погружающегося во тьму города, его смена закончилась десять минут назад, он желал лишь скорее добраться домой и привычно уткнуться в подушку, чтобы с утра вновь заступить на службу.

_— А ты хорош. Такой суровый… и сильный…_

Чужеродная мысль обожгла голову Дредда извне. Мотоцикл вильнул, Джозефа занесло вправо.

_— Твои руки в крови, но никто из нас не безгрешен. Ах да, твои руки… Могу поспорить, им можно найти отличное применение._

Дредд прислушался: голос шёл изнутри, но не был частью его самого, это был чужой голос. Чужой, но почему-то знакомый.

На осознание ушло секунд пять. Стажёр Андерсон. Судья Андерсон. Хоть Джозефу и не нравилось её так называть, но она прошла тест и теперь с полным правом могла считаться судьёй.

С аттестации Андерсон прошло чуть менее двух недель, они с Кассандрой больше не виделись, он заполнил все требуемые бумаги, касающиеся её стажировки, так почему же?..

 _— …облизать. Да, вот так. М-м-м, твои пальцы…_ — Кассандра издала длинный стон, эхом отдавшийся в голове Дредда.

— Что за бред? Пальцы как пальцы, — пробормотал он с изрядной долей недоумения, завернул за угол и припарковал мотоцикл у центрального входа. Поднявшись в квартиру, Джозеф нахмурился: он продолжал ощущать присутствие Андерсон в голове. Возможно, Кассандра сама не догадывалась, что он может слышать её.

 _— Сними шлем_ , — прошептала она, _— сегодня он тебе не понадобится._

— Я не буду тебе подчиняться, — зачем-то ответил Дредд вслух.

_— Вот так, Джозеф, хороший мальчик._

И всё-таки она обращалась к нему. Представляла его, думала о нём. Но, вероятно, не считывала его ответы.

Дредд не был хорошим мальчиком, что бы там не воображала Кассандра. Он был старшим судьёй, грозой Мега-Сити Один, он мог бы лишить её должности за подобные выходки. Но у него не было доказательств. Кассандра не знала, не слышала его мыслей, его присутствие в её разуме оставалось тайной, и это одновременно злило и завораживало.

_— Тебе нравится, Джо? Нравится, когда я тебя трогаю?_

Никто не смел называть его «Джо», он ненавидел прикосновения, он не хотел слушать её томные стоны и быть свидетелем её грязных тайн.

— Судья Андерсон, — Дредд поморщился, — я отправлю вас в изо-куб за несоблюдение субординации.

_— Ты такой горячий… О, я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. Иди сюда._

Дредд раздражался. Ему надоел этот односторонний спектакль, в котором он против собственной воли играл главную роль.

Снять шлем всё же пришлось. Положив его рядом с кроватью вместе со всей остальной одеждой, Дредд зашёл в душевую кабину, выкрутил кран. Шум воды приглушал непристойные мысли Кассандры, и судья испытал облегчение от этой кратковременной передышки. Вскоре он вышел из душа, обтёр себя полотенцем, надел чистое бельё и улёгся в кровать. Засыпать под мерные вздохи Кассандры было не так уж и сложно, хотя Дредд, разумеется, предпочёл бы им тишину.

Сон выдался беспокойным. Джозеф открыл глаза, когда вокруг стояла глубокая ночь, и гримаса непонимания застыла на его лице. Привычный порядок был бесцеремонно нарушен. Физиономия Андерсон стояла перед его мысленным взором: Кассандра смотрела на него с вызовом и жгучим желанием, её волосы были растрёпаны, нижняя губа прикушена, а в омутах глаз плескалось ничем не прикрытое вожделение. Джозеф напрягся, помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от видения, и ощутил прилив крови чуть ниже пояса. Он бы назвал это возбуждением, лишь для вида поспорив с самим с собой, потому что реакции тела были вполне однозначными.

Дредд хотел бы снова уснуть, но сперва стоило снять напряжение. Он прошёлся ладонями по животу, запустил пальцы под кромку белья. Организм отозвался мгновенно, и, крепко сжав затвердевший член, Джозеф дёрнул рукой. Образ Кассандры, преследовавший его, никуда не исчез, её голос — сейчас он не слышал его, лишь воспроизводил по памяти — был томным, глубоким, с едва уловимыми нотками удовольствия. Джозеф двинул ладонью, сжал пальцы в кулак, стиснул зубы. Нескольких выверенных чётких движений было достаточно, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, и через какое-то время лишь мокрое пятно на постели напоминало о случившемся.

До обеда Дредд был очень занят. Казалось, преступники всех мастей только и ждали, когда он оседлает своего «боевого коня» и начнёт рассекать на нём по всему Мега-Сити, верша правосудие и пачками отправляя задержанных в изо-кубы.

_— Возьми меня, Джо. Как ты хочешь сегодня?_

— Андерсон! — Дредд перешёл на рык. Он начинал привыкать к постоянному вмешательству Кассандры в свои мысли, но каждый такой эпизод вызывал вспышку гнева, и непробиваемая броня Дредда начинала слабеть. Нужно было действовать радикально.

Воспользовавшись своим преимуществом старшего судьи, Дредд передвинул смены таким образом, чтобы грядущим вечером ему в напарники досталась Кассандра. Он хотел лично взглянуть ей в глаза и, приперев к стенке, потребовать объяснений. А если ему повезёт, то и разжаловать её из рядов судей за поведение, порочащее судейскую честь. План был идеальным.

За те две недели, прошедшие с её аттестации, Кассандра не изменилась. Она по-прежнему не носила шлем и выглядела до невозможного хрупкой на фоне внушительного Дредда.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — она поздоровалась, и ничто в ней не выдавало ту похотливую Андерсон, поселившуюся в голове Дредда. — Не знала, что сегодня я дежурю с вами.

— Кадровые перестановки. — Дредд насупился и заглянул в карту города. — Перестрелка в четырнадцатом квадрате. Сообщи Центру о принятии вызова.

Он обращался к ней на «ты» в то время, как Андерсон соблюдала дистанцию.

— Да, сэр. — Она связалась с Центром, доложила о принятом вызове и забралась на мотоцикл. — Едем?

Дредд встретил вопрос молчанием и дал по газам.

Приехав на место и обнаружив там несколько трупов, Дредд действовал по стандартному протоколу. Нападавшие попытались спастись бегством, но Андерсон остановила двоих из них, а Дредд вынес вердикт остальным. Ничего сложного, никаких неожиданностей.

Андерсон замерла, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Но следующего задания не последовало.

— Мы закончили. Но ты едешь со мной, — бросил Дредд.

— Я должна доложить…

— Нет.

Брови Андерсон резко взлетели вверх. Она плохо умела скрывать эмоции, и удивление наравне с замешательством легко читались сейчас на её лице.

— Но, сэр, — попыталась возразить Андерсон.

— Ты едешь со мной, — повторил Дредд.

О месте для разговора следовало подумать заранее, но именно этим Джозеф не озаботился, и теперь у него был выбор: отвести Андерсон в башню правосудия (плохая идея), арендовать номер в одном из отелей на окраине города или поехать к себе на квартиру. Дредд выбрал последнее.

Кассандра смотрела по сторонам, запоминая дорогу, но Дредд намеренно ехал окольным путём, и новый вопрос Андерсон почти застал его врасплох.

— Куда мы направляемся, сэр?

— Не задавай ненужных вопросов. — Он отмахнулся, выровнял мотоцикл и молча продолжил движение.

— Это жилые кварталы, — заметила Андерсон. — Квадрат двадцать семь, если не ошибаюсь. Вы что-то задумали? Если это очередной тест, я обязана сообщить в Центр…

— Закрой рот, — он остановил мотоцикл и спешился. Кассандра последовала его примеру.

_— Какой же ты грубый, Джо._

— Для тебя — «судья Дредд».

Кассандра моргнула и уставилась на него со смесью испуга и изумления.

— Ты думала, я не знаю? — Дредд обернулся и, ухватив её за руку, потащил к лифту. — Не здесь, — пояснил он, указывая на камеру над их головами.

Кассандра кивнула и будто на пробу мысленно позвала:

_— Джо?_

— Я же сказал! — рявкнул Дредд, разворачиваясь, и теперь она окончательно поняла.

Лифт полз наверх чересчур медленно. Это время могло бы стать лучшим союзником Андерсон, дать ей шанс придумать историю, чтобы дать Дредду достоверный ответ, но её накрывало паникой: если Дредд слышал её мысли, то…

— Сядь там, — он показал на стул в дальнем углу комнаты, плотно закрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке. Андерсон попалась в ловушку.

— Сэр, я не знаю, зачем вы…

— Не ври. У тебя десять секунд, чтобы объясниться. — Он встал напротив неё, и даже сквозь оболочку шлема она чувствовала его прожигающий взгляд.

— Что вы хотите услышать? — Кассандра вжалась спиной в спинку стула, ощущая себя лёгкой мишенью.

— Почему я?

— Вы мне нравитесь, — она сделала ставку на честность, и, похоже, такой ответ был засчитан.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Я… я не знаю. Мутации пока плохо изучены, мне не всегда удаётся контролировать эти способности. Простите, сэр. — Андерсон потупила взгляд, ожидая следующего вопроса.

— Покажи мне, — Дредд неожиданно сменил гнев на милость.

— Показать что, сэр?

— То, что ты видишь в своей голове. Каким ты видишь… меня.

— Но вы ведь уже видели, — Кассандра непонимающе посмотрела на Дредда.

— Нет, Андерсон, я только слышал. Ровно одну половину.

— Оу. Можно? — Она протянула руку вперёд, аккуратно беря Дредда за кисть, и закрыла глаза.

Образы, которые она посылала ему, были яркими, теперь Дредд мог видеть Кассандру, обнажённую, лежащую на кровати, с разведёнными в стороны коленями, и себя, склонившегося над ней, упирающегося членом в промежность, припадающего губами к соскам.

Дредд выдернул руку из пальцев Андерсон и отошёл назад. Его сердце стучало как бешеное, а видение никак не хотело рассеиваться.

— Андерсон, — наконец заговорил он, но его голос был мягче и на полтона ниже обычного, — у тебя очень богатое воображение.

— Да, Джозеф… То есть, да, сэр. Простите. — Её щёки стали пунцово красными от смущения, она готова была провалиться сквозь землю или сбежать — куда угодно, но лишь бы подальше от Дредда — и забыть обо всём, как о самом настоящем кошмаре.

— Ты хочешь меня, — это был не вопрос, утверждение. — Ты так сильно хочешь меня, что не можешь сдержаться. И ты хочешь меня прямо сейчас.

Кассандра молчала.

— Говори! — рявкнул Дредд. — И даже не думай соврать.

— Да, сэр.

— Что? Я не слышу.

— Да, сэр, — повторила она чуть громче. — Да, я хочу… вас.

— Хорошая девочка, — Дредд зеркалил её же слова и получал от этого странное удовольствие. Если днём он хотел уничтожить её, посадить в изо-куб и исключить из судейских рядов, то сейчас он испытывал аномальную тягу к Кассандре.

— Встань.

Андерсон поднялась, изо всех сил стараясь держаться на ватных ногах. Дредд обошёл её, встал за спиной и провёл ладонью по волосам, пропуская светлые пряди сквозь пальцы. Кассандра не издавала ни звука, сосредоточившись на удержании равновесия. Она чувствовала дыхание Дредда на своей шее и боялась пошевелиться, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Он прижался к ней бёдрами, просунул руку вперёд, надавил.

— Тебя это заводит. — Он констатировал факт.

— Да, сэр.

Дредд развернул её, потянул собачку на молнии форменной куртки, свободной рукой убрал в сторону прядку волос и очертил пальцами скулы, приближаясь к губам. Андерсон задержала дыхание. Он пропихнул два пальца ей в рот, провёл ими по нижней губе, вынуждая раскрыть рот пошире, и, склонившись непозволительно близко, шепнул:

— Сделай это. Осуществи свои желания.

Кассандра зажмурилась и, скользнув языком по подушечкам пальцев, принялась осторожно посасывать, постепенно смелея, вбирая их глубже, нанизываясь на них своим ртом.

— Молодец.

Похвала из уст Дредда звучала почти нереально, но это придало Андерсон сил и уверенности. Она не сопротивлялась, когда Дредд стянул с неё куртку и расстегнул на ней брюки. Огладив её промежность и отстранившись, он снова скомандовал:

— На колени.

И она вновь подчинилась, принимая удобное положение и устраиваясь между ног старшего судьи.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Расправившись с молнией, Кассандра дёрнула вниз его брюки, приспустила бельё и, ухватившись за мощные бёдра, коснулась губами набухшего члена. Лизнула ствол, пощекотала уздечку и, проведя языком по выступающей вене, заглотила член сразу наполовину, отчего Дредд шумно выдохнул и толкнулся вперёд. Он зафиксировал затылок Кассандры и продолжил толкаться в её влажный рот, издавая невнятные звуки, которых Андерсон от него раньше не слышала.

Это было так мало похоже на правду. Кассандра закрыла глаза, возвращаясь к своим фантазиям.

 _— Джозеф?_ — Она нашла способ говорить с ним даже с занятым ртом.

— Замолчи.

Она подумала, что могла бы заставить его кончить сейчас, и Дредд наверняка прочитал её мысли, потому что уже в следующий миг его хватка ослабла и он сделал пару шагов назад, освобождаясь от плена её губ. Его член стоял колом, слегка покачиваясь, но Дредд всё ещё был одет, не считая спущенных брюк, а его лицо по-прежнему закрывал шлем. Было что-то неправильное в этой картине, и Кассандра послала ему новую мысль.

_— Сними его._

Дредд колебался. Он никогда не снимал шлем в чьём-либо присутствии, это было гораздо интимней, чем всё, что они делали здесь. Но он принял решение.

— Хорошо.

Ничто не давалось Дредду так трудно, как это простое действие, но он занёс руку, схватился за холодный металл и потянул шлем наверх, обнажая верхнюю часть лица и копну тёмных волос. Его глаза засветились тёмно-зелёным в полумраке комнаты, и Кассандра замерла в восхищении, потому что без шлема Дредд был невероятно красив и ничуть не менее притягателен.

Он отложил шлем в сторону и посмотрел на Андерсон. Она не поднималась с колен с тех пор, как он оставил её, и глядела на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот и не моргая.

— Ты так и будешь сидеть? — грозно спросил он.

— Нет, сэр, — она встала, не отрывая глаз от его лица.

Кассандра не могла знать, о чём думал Дредд, ей не хотелось использовать телепатический дар против него, поэтому она просто ждала. Он выпутался из спущенных брюк и отдал очередную команду.

— Раздевайся.

Дредд смотрел, как она избавляется от тесных кожаных брюк и крохотных трусиков, следил за ней, пока она стягивала футболку. Когда очередь дошла до спортивного бра, он подошёл к Андерсон, обвёл оценивающим взглядом её формы и указал на кровать.

Кассандра помедлила, а затем распласталась на его скромном ложе, согнув ноги в коленях, и закусила губу. В ту же секунду Дредд навис над ней, уперевшись ладонями по обе стороны от её головы и коснувшись поверхности бедёр членом.

Кассандре хотелось почувствовать Дредда внутри себя, но она не готова была умолять, и он должен был сам сделать это.

— Я прошла медосмотр на прошлой неделе, — сказала Андерсон, заметив его замешательство. — И я принимаю специальные препараты. Вам не о чем волноваться. — Мысль о том, чтобы родить пару маленьких Дреддов, её и саму приводила в ужас.

Он знал, что она готова. Он видел это в её глазах, он слышал это в её мыслях. Ей не требовались никакие прелюдии и долгие ласки. Дредд толкнулся вперёд, раздвигая стенки влагалища, входя глубоко. Он почувствовал, как напряглись её мышцы, подался назад и рывком вернулся в исходное положение. Кассандра скрестила ноги у него за спиной, не отпуская и принимая его член полностью. Она извивалась под ним, её грудь резко подрагивала при каждом толчке, и Дредд не сдержался: прильнул губами к груди, втянул левый сосок. Он дразнил и прикусывал, он водил языком по её соблазнительной коже, продолжая вбиваться и заставляя Кассандру стонать от накатывающего волнами удовольствия. Она трепыхалась, как бабочка, попавшая в его сети, как муха, запутавшаяся в паутине, и он имел над ней бесконечную власть, гораздо большую, чем в часы их совместной работы.

— Да, Джозеф, да, продолжай…

Мысль о том, что неприступный судья, сам Джозеф Дредд, сейчас вонзается в её тело, обжигала сознание Андерсон изнутри, замыкала контакты в её голове и сводила с ума. Она много раз представляла себе нечто подобное, но никогда по-настоящему, и реальность оказалась значительно ярче любых ожиданий.

— Джо, пожалуйста… — Кассандра не знала точно, о чём просила, но Дредд будто бы предугадывал все её просьбы, то замедляясь, то опять ускоряя темп. Его сжатая челюсть и бешеный взгляд лишь добавляли остроты ощущениям, и Кассандра уже не могла контролировать своё тело. Оглушающий, мощный оргазм накрыл её с головой, она почти потеряла сознание, успев на выдохе вслух прошептать его имя.

— Джооо…

Дредд точно расслышал её обращение, но не поправил, не пришёл в ярость. Он был слишком занят и после нескольких фрикций с усердием вжался в неё, кончая и сотрясаясь всем телом. Он мог бы бросить её, как использованную игрушку, но вместо этого задержался, практически замер и только потом медленно вышел и осел на свободной половине кровати.

— Сэр, — вполголоса позвала Кассандра.

Дредд тяжело дышал и никак не реагировал.

— Сэр, — повторила она. — Джо.

Он повернулся и, встретившись с ней хмурым взглядом, сказал: — Не вздумай ляпнуть такое при людях.

— Разумеется, — она улыбнулась с каким-то внутренним ликованием: теперь у них была своя тайна, и Дредд уже не казался ей каменной глыбой, покрытой железной бронёй.

— Ты можешь идти, Андерсон.

— Вы уверены?

— Ты. Можешь. Идти.

Кассандре не было смысла задерживаться. Она натянула одежду, нашла ключ, провернула в замке и, закрыв за собой дверь, медленно пошла к лифту, надеясь, что всё случившееся наутро не окажется сном.

Слегка задержавшись внизу и вскарабкавшись на свой мотоцикл, Кассандра прикрыла глаза и со всей теплотой в голосе мысленно произнесла: _— Джо… спасибо._

Ответом ей была тишина, но она могла с лёгкостью вообразить, как Дредд на секунду отбрасывает маску ледяной неприступности и одними губами выдыхает:

— Пожалуйста.


End file.
